Pokegirl Effect
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: Man has always reached for the stars, but it is only with the help of Pokegirls, that they shall save them.


Disclaimer: Neither Takeshi, nor 117Jorn, nor I, the ever awesome and perverted DragonKnightRyu, own Mass Effect _nor _did we create Pokegirls, so yeah, umm, Suck it?

Prologue

These are the Logs of Daren McTavish, Researcher for the PLC Space Exploration Division, the current date is May 23rd 950 A.S. Current Project: Unearthing ruins found on Mars.

_Day 1._

_During a deep mineral scan for usable materials here on Mars, the Video Girl in charge of data processing, named Silvia, picked up an anomaly, further investigation showed a massive structure buried underground. An excavation team was assembled, a group of researchers, led by myself, were brought in, and we are now working on excavating the ground to reach the structure, base camp has been set up and work is now underway. End Log._

_Day 7 of Excavation, Day 1 of Investigation._

_The Azhi Dahaka's that were brought in from Earth for the excavation have been of great help, they managed to get to in days, what would have taken machinery _months._We have begun preliminary investigation and are proceed inwards now. Early estimates place the ruins near 50,000 years old, these things are older than even the Old World... who knows what we could find here..._

_Day 10 of Investigation._

_We found... something today, we think it may be a data archive, we're attempting to set up a link between Silvia and it now, to say we're excited would be an understatement. Also Excavation is continuing on schedule and construction around the ruins has begun, it'll be nice to be able to move around without having to wear an enviro suit all the time._

_Day 13 of Investigation._

_Upon our request the builders first focused on constructing around what we have now confirmed to be a data storage, no that's not accurate, it's an archive, _massive _amounts of data are stored here, we've requested two more Video Girls, hopefully a Video Girl Upgrade, to assist Silvia in sorting through it, this is all so fascinating._

_Day 20 of Investigation._

_We've discovered much from the archives this last week, the Video Girls have been a _godsend. _We've learned that the race who built this archive were named the Protheans, and our guess of nearly 50,000 years was spot on. This race had an empire spanning the galaxy... breathtaking I tell you, but they were wiped out by an unknown enemy, not much else left really, speak of some kind of Conduit and Crucible, but we have been focusing more on this Element Zero they were talking about, key to Faster Than Light travel using regular ships and _not _StarlightXpress Pokegirls. To be honest, I _am _worried about the leap in technology - are we as a species, humanity and Pokegirl alike, ready for this...?_

_Day 21 of Investigation._

_Fascinating event happened today, we found the cache of Eezo, as our techs have taken to calling it, and one of the 'girls that were with us, an A-Bra, touched it and _evolved! _We have taken to calling the new species Adeptit, and it is using some kind of power we have never seen before, she is now able to manipulate _gravity. _Reducing and adding mass to an object, creating Zero-Gee fields around someone, even manipulating herself for short teleportation bursts, we have taken to calling this power 'Biotics' and will document more with testing._

_Day 30 of Investigation_

_We have discovered the location of what the Protheans call a 'Mass Relay', apparently it _is _the planet Charon, it's just been buried in ice. Teams have been sent out to uncover this Relay and activate it, an entire Galaxy awaits us..._

These are the logs of Earth Systems Alliance Captain Jeremiah Grant aboard the Dreadnaught DBS-012 SSV _Tai Shan _leading Task Group Omega on exploration for habitable planets for further colonization, the current date is June 13th 995 A.S.

_Day 1._

_I tell you, if someone told me I would be leading a task force of twelve brand spankin' new ships to discover habitable planets _billions _of lightyears away, I would've smacked a bitch. These ships are fantastic, Eezo not only lightens the ship, but it can create artificial gravity _within _the ship as well... bloody amazing I tell you. Just to be on the safe side, there is at least _one _StarlightXpress 'girl on each ship, just in case something goes wrong._

_Day 15_

_We have found a suitable planet, we've christened her Shanxi and have set up prefab shelters and a defensive grid for the first settlers, if living with feral pokegirls all our lives taught us anything, it was prepare for the worst, hope for the best... I hope this good luck keeps up..._

_**Space Outside Shanxi Mass Relay**_

The Mass Relay, unknowingly to the humans as Relay 514, activated as its Ezero core light up, and in several flashes of light appeared several large vessels, all in perfect formation as they moved away from the Relay. The vessels all varied in size, from a few hundred meters, too a few vessels which were about as long or longer than a Kilometer.

These ships belonged to the Earth Systems Alliance, or ESA for short. While the Pokegirl League Council (PLC) was still the primary governing body of earth itself, the ESA stood as the representative of both Earth and all of the colonies of human and pokegirl kind.

Onboard the bridge of the central vessel, seeming to be among the larger vessels in the small flotilla of starships, was the Fleet Commander of the ship, and the fleet of ships. He was a man who looked to be in his mid 40's with short crew cut black hair, and dark blue eyes that spoke of a professional military career.

Captain Jeremiah Grant watched as the small scout fleet secured the area surrounding the relay, as they began scanning for any abnormalities before the civilian fleet was signalled to come through. The fleet itself was actually surprisingly large, including his flagship, the _Kilimanjaro-_class Dreadnaught '_Tai Shan_', there were 23 other fleet vessels surrounding them. This included another Dreadnought, the _Everest-_class '_Fuji,_', the _Benjamin Davis-_class Fleet Carrier '_McArthur_', three _Franklin-_class Light Escort Carriers, four _Shanghai-_class Heavy Cruisers, five _Geneva-_class Light Cruisers, three _Bulkeley-_class Destroyers, and five _Thermopylae-_class Frigates, along with several smaller support craft such as _Kitsune-_class Corvettes, and _Defender-_class Minesweepers. There were even a few Crystal Constructs, the main sign of Mercenaries present in the fleet who didn't like travelling by ship, and preferred to stick with the reliable StarlightXpress Pokegirl. In fact, after the discovery of Element Zero and the Biotic Pokegirl Template, it was discovered that Biotic StarlightXpresses could use Mass Relays just like ships with Element Zero Cores, leading to a breeding effort to attempt to make all future StarlightXpresses Biotic.

Normally, such a large fleet would be considered unnecessary. However, this was an inactive relay that had only been recently discovered after the colonization of the planex Shanxi. Humanity was being very wary as they expand though the galaxy, activating one relay at a time. Captain Grant himself was one of many members in the Alliance Military who agreed humanity should have a strong military presence, in the event they _do _make first contact with an alien race one day.

Because of this, it had become standard protocol that upon accessing a newly activated relay, an Alliance Task Force (occasionally with additional Mercenary Support) must be the first to arrive in the system before civilian colonists arrived for colonization. If the area of space was deemed secured, the civilians were cleared for colonizing. If not, it was the military's job to report the findings, and if need be, defend themselves. Which given their fleet, was easily possible.

Since the discovery of the Prothean cache of technology and data, humanity and Pokegirls had advanced through the stars side-by-side, colonizing world after world. In their own Star System of Sol, planets that were once lifeless like Venus and Mars had been Terraformed to be able to support life. And for gas giants like Jupiter, large orbiting space colony stations were built, in order to mine precious gases such as Helium-3 for energy sources.

Although much of their technological strives come from Prothean Tech, they were wise not to make their technology entirely dependent on that of the Protheans. While their technology was advanced, many at home brought up many key points: Why did the Protheans vanish? What happened to them? And what if whatever wiped out the Protheans, wiped them out as well? It was clear the Prothean's technology could not save them from whatever destroyed them, as such they of the System Alliance have been very careful to develop their own technology path which is not dependent on the use of resources such as Element Zero and Mass Relays. Although they use Mass Relays, development in Faster-than-light technology of their own has allowed them to be less dependent on the Relay system to travel from one star system too the next.

In fact, if anything their new strategy has been an improvement. As they had discovered many star systems that were devoid of any Mass Relays, and would have been unreachable without their improved FTL to begin with. With their own FTL systems, humanity and pokegirls had successfully colonized nearly 100 planets, most of those said planets were found without the need of Mass Relays.

"Begin spreading out the fleet," Captain Grant ordered. "Activate long-range scanners, let's see what's here."

"Sending orders now," A voice said, and materializing next too Jeremiah was a woman, who looked about his age if not a bit younger, looking human with ear-length black hair and dark blue colored eyes, wearing a female version of the Alliance Officer uniform, only minus a rank insignia. "Long-Range scanners activating captain... it seems to me it's a standard star system."

Jeremiah nodded. "What do we have, Mirai," he said, as he turned around to the holographic display on the bridge. The Video Girl Upgrade, Mirai, nodded as she waved her hand and a 3-D image of the star system in full color appeared. "We seem to have a star in her main sequence of life, seems to be in its prime." Mirai answered, "We have five planets and an asteroid belt. The two closest to the star seem to be Terrestrial-type, the first closest is a Mercury-type, too close for successful colonization without proper equipment. The second planet is another story however..." the image then switched to the second planet to the sun, which was clearly showing signs of habitability with oceans and continents of green. "It's clearly M-Class, habitable but no signs of any intelligent life. Two major continents and several smaller islands, and large oceans." Mirai smiled "I think we have a winner Captain... the other planets behind the Asteroid Belt are two Gas Giants and a Terrestrial, but the latter is too far for terraforming."

Jeremiah smiled a bit, they found a perfect star system for colonization. They have come to believe that finding habitable planets through Mass Relays as very rare, as most planets turn out to be barren rocks or gas giants. Out of the five Mass Relays they have activated since the discovery of the Charon Relay, only two of them had planets which could support life with minimal terraforming required. Most other System-Alliance-colonized worlds found through the Relays needed massive amounts of Terraforming, or needed specially-designed habitats such as Domed cities or Orbital Space Colonies. It was because of these odds that so much funding and research had not gone to military development or Pokegirl Research, had gone to the development of superior FTL than what Element Zero drives could give them. Otherwise they would have been limited to only colonizing barely a handful of worlds successfully.

"She seems like a good catch, Mirai," he said, before he frowned a bit. "But don't contact the colony fleet until _after _we've secured the system with a full scan."

Mirai nodded, before she smirked slightly "Expecting trouble, Captain?" she asked, with a hint of mirth in her voice. Jeremiah sighed as he shook his head. "Not really," he said. "But... considering how long we have been in space, it's only a matter of time before we make first contact with another race... With the discovery of the Prothean Ruins, it's clear we are _not _alone in the galaxy."

"I understand," Mirai said, nodding. "Still, the chances of picking out anything here are-" Suddenly, she stopped mid-sentence as data begam scrolling before her eyes. "Hello, what have we here?"

Jeremiah looked at Mirai with a bit of worry. "What is it?" He asked.

"We just got a report from the Frigate SSV _Okinawa,_" She said, "Long-Range scanners picked up something on the far side of the system... roughly around the last planet of the system. I am now picking up similar reports from other ships in the fleet."

The Captain's eyes narrowed. "What are they picking up?" he asked, his gut instincts sending warnings.

"It seems to be some type of burst transmissions..." Mirai said, "but they are jumbled, and illegible. I am running the translator programs, but they're coming up negative."

The Captain frowned at that. In his mind he came up with two possibilities the signals could be. The first, was that they may have stumbled across a pirate base. Since the new Space Age kicked up, Team Rocket and their clone groups were largely wiped out before they expanded into space, that story itself was legendary, all of those groups had been taken out by only _seven _Tamers and their harems, only one tamer and his Harem had survived, and continued to live to this day... three hundred years later.. However, they were far from gone, as the space age kicked up those old Rocket Clone groups, and the ever-so elusive remnants of Trauma Team have been acting as pirates and raiders against the Systems Alliance, trying to restore the same power they had back during the Pre-Space Age days. It was possible they had discovered this system though standard FTL means, and set up a base. The second option, however...

"Send in a force to investigate," the Captain ordered. "I want the SSV _Adams _to take five ships and take a precision FTL Jump to the far side of the system, in the planet's shadow. Have them report what they find."

Mirai nodded as she sent out the order. "Orders received, sir," she said. "Captain Gatwik of the _Adams _is heading out, along with the SSV's _Nairobi, London, Jakarta, Ain Jalut, _and _Trafalgar._" Jeremiah nodded, as he watched one of the _Franklin-_class Light Escorts leave the fleet, along with a _Shanghai-_class Heavy Cruiser, two _Geneve-_class Light Cruisers, and two _Thermopylae-_class Frigates.

"Looks like one of the Merc Teams that joined us is moving out with them," a bridge officer remarked, and indeed, one Crystal Construct was angling to follow the other six ships.

"Let them," Jeremiah said. "We can use all the help we can get." Moments after the ships of the fleet departed from the main fleet, moments later the ships were surrounded in a flash of light as they disappeared from sight and sensors. However mere moments later, sensors picked them up once again on the opposite side of the system, in the shadow of the furthest planet.

**Meanwhile - SSV **_**Adams**_

"Jump Completed, sir," The FTL operator of the bridge of the escort carrier said, and the Captain nodded in approval as they had arrived right in the shadow of the planet, the opposite side of where the sensor readings were. With the improvements to FTL travel, using FTL 'Jumps' they call them are just as perfect for Short-Range tactical jumps to more long-range journeys. Short Range Tactical jumps are the quickest type of FTL, being capable of appearing from one side of a star system to the next in a few short seconds. With the help of a Video Girl, or Video Girl Upgrade, they could make a jump with such accuracy, being capable of jumping in perfect orbit of a planet while still keeping an entire fleet in formation if need-be.

"Run scans again, and see what we've got," Gatwik ordered, as the bridge hands did as instructed. "Send out the _Trafalgar _to the light side of the planet, once they get visual, have them transmit it to us."

The crew nodded as the orders were sent out. Moments later, the _Thermopyle-_class Frigate SSV _Trafalgar _accelerated from the rest of the fleet, leaving the shadow. Like most frigates in the Alliance Fleet, the _Trafalgar _is generally used for light escort and scouting. However, the _Thermopylae-_class is a step beyond that. Frigates of the _Thermopyle-_class like _Trafalgar _are ideal vessels for independent operations thanks to their Anti-Fighter CIWS, Anti-Ship missiles and maneuverability. One Frigate was trouble, but a whole 'Wolf Pack' of three to five Frigates is down-right deadly. But the Captain was confident one Frigate would be enough.

As the Frigate rounded the planet, they picked up a transmission from the _Trafalgar _as the Captain sent a live feed of what it saw. And what they discovered surprised and shocked them.

On the other side of the planet were two ships. One was about the size of a light cruiser, at about 300-350 Meters in length, with a very bulky design. But the second vessel was slightly larger, appearing like a large circle in front with the rest of the hull behind it. And it almost looked as if there were cargo containers strapped to its hull. Immediately the Captains of the fleet understood two things: One - both vessels were _not _Human-made as their design was completely alien to them. And Two - They were in the middle of a battle.

Or rather, a one-sided fight. The smaller vessel seemed to have more firepower, and was firing weapons at the larger ship. It was clear the larger vessel had taken a beating, with scorch marks and hull breaches along it, along with a few fires trailing behind it. It fired its own weapons, but the other alien ship either dodged them, or hit invisible shields.

"Someone contact the Fleet Commander!" Gatwik snapped, and quickly Captain Grant was brought up on the Holo-screen. "Captain, we have two unknown vessels here. Most definitely not of human origin. A Smaller vessel is hitting a larger vessel with heavy fire, and the larger vessel is taking a lot of damage!"

Back on the bridge of the SSV _Tai Shan, _Captain Grant, as well as Mirai and the rest of the Bridge Crew watched the screen where the battle was taking place in shock. Two _Alien _vessels fighting. It soon dawned upon them that they were just about to make first contact.

Captain Grant mentally cursed as he looked at what he was dealing with. First Contact protocol always suggested to make peaceful contact, however there were protocol for engaging a hostile alien race. But they did not anticipate arriving in the middle of a skirmish like this. On one hand, they can help the attackers, or they could help the defenders. The Captain suddenly found himself in a position where his choice could determine the fate of humanity's first contact.

For a few minutes, he watched as the battle ensued before his eyes. "Mirai..." he said. "Can you wirelessly hack into their systems, see if you can get any information at all from them?"

Mirai seemed to look thoughtful for a moment. "One moment..." she said, as she closed her eyes, before they opened in surprise. "I'm in!"

Grant blinked. "That quickly?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"I am surprised as you are Captain," Mirai said, "Hacking the attacking ship was almost too easy... they don't seem to take Cyber Warfare very seriously... the other ship is a different story, having difficulty getting into their systems."

"What do you have for me?" He asked quickly.

"I've managed to acquire a translation device, and I have copied a sort of data package," the Video Girl Upgrade said. "Give me a few moments to translate... need to run it by our own translator software with theirs..." Mirai closed her eyes for a few minutes, as surrounding her form came streams of data, surrounding her as she tried to make heads and tails of the information she had gathered, before her eyes opened once again. "Captain, attack the smaller ship!" She said suddenly.

The Captain looked at her oddly. "What do you-" he began, but she cut her off.

"I have translated the data package and fixed the translator with the new languages." She said, "The attackers are a race called Batarians, an entire civilization of pirates, raiders, and Slavers. The ones they are attacking appear to be called Quarians. From what I can tell from comm traffic, the Quarian ship is almost dead in space, and the Batarian ship appears to belong to slavers."

When she said that, the Captain's decision was clear, as the Alliance had a Zero-Tolerance policy when it came to slavery, and will not be tolerated. "Send word to the _Adams,_ and tell them to attack the Batarian vessel!" he ordered. "Disable it, and have boarding craft ready to board the ship! And send them the data and Translator software!"

"Roger!" one of the operators called out. "I'm also sending the info to the Merc teams - odds are they'll want to be a part of the Boarding Action, especially the Azure Tempest... huh, speaking of the Azure Tempest, seems he's the one who went with the scouting group."

The Captain smirked. "Then I almost pity those pirates..." he said. "He's not very... forgiving against slavers."

**Meanwhile - Crystal Construct**

The Crystal Construct that had gone with the scouting group sped towards the fight, the Biotic StarlightXpress controlling it using her powers to propel it as fast as she could in sublight conditions.

Inside the Construct, a man with short dark brown hair, an equally dark brown moustache, violet eyes, and asian skin was looking forward to the fight. He was in his mid-40's, but his Longevity Bloodgift meant that he only looked to be around 21-22. He stood at around 5'11", had a fairly athletic build, and was clad in a custom battle suit colored dark blue, with a black torso and trim**(1)**, with an image of a Katana Sword over a blue-colored tornado emblazoned on its right shoulder**(2)**).

"Too bad for these 'Batarians', I guess," he said after receiving the message from the _Tai Shan_. "They have the bad luck of making a raid exactly where we happen to be."

"Indeed," replied his Alpha, a Shoguness who shared his hair, eye, and skin color, only with her hair flowing down to her waist in a ponytail, and with DD-Cup Breasts, and was clad in similar armor to her Tamer. "None of us like slavers that much, do we, Takeshi?"

Takeshi Yamato nodded. "Never have, never will, Sayane?" he replied, even as his Alpha/first wife nodded. "Elsa-chan, keep us moving and try to blast us an entryway into that ship." As his StarlightXpress nodded, Takeshi turned to the rest of his Harem, consisting of a Fire Elementalist with red hair, red eyes, and asian skin, a very rare Destructicunt with dark red hair and blue eyes, a Video Girl Upgrade with blond hair and blue eyes, and a Hunter Kunimitsu with dark brown fur (a rare color for her breed) and violet eyes. "Alright, girls, as soon as we get on board that thing, we fight our way through the crew, trying to find a computer terminal Ada-chan can upload herself into. And since these guys are slavers, we don't need to hold back."

Kimiko, the Fire Elementalist, Linda, the Destructicunt, Ada, the Video Girl Upgrade, and Juno, the Hunter Kunimitsu, all nodded happily, as did Sayane and Elsa. They all hated slavers, possibly even more than the regular ESA personnel did, and would take out any slavers they came across whenever they came across them.

"I'm looking forward to meeting these 'Quarians', as well," Ada commented. We didn't get much information from their computers, but I'm definitely looking forward to seeing what they're like. "Who knows? They might be good enough with computers to be able to give me some upgrades!"

Takeshi smiled. Ada always wanted to receive the best upgrades possible, to be as much use both in hacking and in combat as she could. "Well, let's take down these Batarians quickly, then, so we can go and meet the Quarians," he said, resulting in cheers from his 'girls.

Takeshi looked out the window, where he saw the rest of the _Adams' _fleet move forward, launching its complements of F-61 Trident Starfighters, F-52 Cobra Star Interceptors, and A-22 Raider Attack Bombers. Most of the craft were launching from _Adams,_ despite being just a light escort carrier, it could still carry a large number of Starfighters and other support craft. Although most starships in the fleet could carry Fighters and Bombers, their complements paled in comparison of what could be deployed by carrier classes.

He also briefly noted that none of the ships had launched their _true _ace in the holes yet, but Takeshi simply believed they didn't want to reveal their full hand just yet. However he soon noticed that launching after the fighters, emerged A-61 Mantis Gunships, and UT-47A Kodiak Drop Shuttle, likely to be used for the boarding action itself.

As their ships approached, he looked at his radio as it activated, the signal coming from the SSV _Adams._ "_Attention to the Unidentified Vessels,_" Gatwik said on the open Comm "_This is the SSV _Adams _of the Earth System Alliance Defense Force, stand down your attack or you will be fired upon!_"

Takeshi looked at the screen where the battle was shown. He had no idea whether or not the Batarians heard the communication as well, but it was likely they were ignoring them as they continued their attack on the Quarian vessel. The Captain repeated the message again, but when the Batarians continued to ignore it, he ordered the first wave forward.

The first wave consisted of Tridents and Raiders, quickly closing the distance between them. As the fighters moved forward, they noticed the Batarians sent no intercept fighters their way. Not needing to worry about them, the Tridents peeled off, while the Raiders continued their course. When they reached the proper range, he watched as they unleashed a wave of Neo-Javelin Anti-Ship Missiles towards the Batarian vessel.

The missiles sped towards the enemy vessel, and at last the Batarains seemed to respond too their presence as they unleashed a torrent of small red lasers, aimed at the missiles with struck a few out of the stars. But the number of missiles prevented them from destroying them all, as the majority of the missiles slammed into the hull of the vessel. The first few missiles seemed to hit a barrier of some sort, but those barriers soon collapsed as the remaining missiles impacted the hull, causing a series of explosions to form as the vessel took heavy damage.

When the smoke cleared, Takeshi could see the wave of missiles had done a number on the Batarian vessel. Much of its port side was littered with holes, with fires and smoke billowing out from the gaps of the hull. Its engined seemed to flicker and die, before it began to list too the side uncontrollably.

"_That's our cue people!_" A Kodiak pilot said on the comm. "_Alright boys, let's move in and board that ship! Weapons free on any of those Batarians you see!_" With that said, the Bombers peeled away, and the Kodiaks sped forward as they prepared to land on the Batarian vessel.

"Follow them in, Elsa-chan! Let's kick some Batarian butt!" Takeshi called even as he drew a Katana Sword with a nearly pure white blade that had a whorl of dark green throughout, as if it were wrapping itself along the blade. And as the Crystal Construct followed the Kodiaks in, his 'girls readied themselves for combat as well, with Sayane drawing a Katana and Wakizashi set, Kimiko readying the Fire Magic spellbook that served as her main casting focus, Linda readying an Assault Rifle and priming her Battlesuit's systems, Juno drawing a Tanto, and Ada digitizing as she returned to her personal terminal, a small blue device which slightly resembled a cellular phone**(3.)** and decorated with the same insignia that was on Takeshi's armor, wanting to rest before it came time to do her part.

The Human Drop Shuttles approached the Batarian warship, encountering no resistance. It seemed the bomber's first strike caused damage to its Point Defenses. They landed on the vessel, either dropping them off through the holes that were formed, or by landing in the small hangar bay that had been blasted open.

Elsa's Crystal Construct took the latter approach, flying into the hangar bay and then hovering as a portion of the crystal came away like a hatch, allowing Takeshi and his 'girls to jump out to the deck. Elsa herself was the last out of the construct, which dissolved behind her, and the six advanced into the ship, ready to take down some slavers, with Ada's terminal on a belt attachment to Takeshi's Armor.

"Takeshi-kun, plug me into the ship's systems," Ada said. "There's a terminal to your left, I'm gonna see if I can cause some havoc on them."

"Sure thing, Ada-chan," Takeshi said, even as he pulled her terminal out. Examining the terminal, he saw that it had what seemed to be a wireless port. That worked for him just fine. Pointing the base of Ada's Terminal, or more precisely its wireless transmitter, at the wireless port, he called out, "Jack in, Ada! Power up!" A red beam of light shot from Ada's Terminal's wireless transmitter and 'hit' the wireless port on the Batarian terminal, and Ada quickly used the beam to transmit herself into the Batarian's systems.

"I'm in," Ada said, as her face appeared on the Terminal screen. "Alright, I'll start hacking their...oh...well, that was easy..."

Takeshi blinked. "What is it?" he asked.

"Mirai wasn't kidding, their Firewalls _suck,_" the Video Girl Upgrade said. "Just some basic stuff... I can literally just slip on through and they don't even know I'm in their systems!" she then shook her head. "Anyways, setting up the path to the bridge on your HUD screen, about 1/3rd of the crew is already dead, but expect some resistance."

Takeshi nodded as the HUD on his helmet activated, showing the destination through a series of white lines. "Right, Ada-chan," he said as he and the rest of his girls headed out. "What are we gonna deal with? Weapons and Armor?"

"_They seem to use similar weaponry of Prothean origin,_" Ada said on the Comm. "_Its likely they reverse-engineered their technology off of the Protheans like humanity has... however it also seems they are much more dependent on their technology. They use Mass-related weaponry, and no small-arms energy weaponry. And their personal energy shields are only good against kinetic attacks like bullets or similar mass-related weapons. Laser or energy-based weapons will cut through their shields and armor like a hot knife through butter._"

"What about magic, Ada-chan?" Kimiko asked, her spellbook in hand, ready for her to cast spells through it like most Elementalists and Sorceresses would do through wands or staves. "Would Magic be able to go through their shields?" ESA Personal Shields had been designed to work against magic as well as physical and energy weapons, because you never knew if you'd have to take on a Magic-Using Pokegirl or rogue Mage.

"_Yes, magic would be unaffected..._" Ada said. "_It... doesn't seem they have any knowledge of magic... but be careful - data I'm gathering indicates the Captain of the ship and his bodyguards appear to have powers like those of Biotics._"

"Understood, Ada-chan," Takeshi replied, even as the first group of Batarians came into view. They looked humanoid, but they had what looked like greenish-yellow skin, no hair, and four eyes. The four eyes was the most jarring thing - not even the most non-humanoid of Pokegirls had more than two eyes. Still, the group put this aside as they attacked the enemy, Takeshi and Sayane charging forward for melee combat, Aya charging as well even as she went invisible, Linda letting loose with her assault rifle, Elsa slinging crystalline spikes, and Kimiko unleashing a series of _**Fireball**_ and _**Pyroblast**_ spells.

The Batarians obviously appeared shocked at the unknown attacks, but a few of them quickly took cover behind the bulkheads of the ship. However the majority of them were unlucky, as they took the full bulk of Kimiko's attacks as they were incinerated into piles of ashes. The survivors rose from their cover, as they fired their weapons at Takeshi and Sayane. However their attacks simply hit their own energy shields, as the two closed the distance for an attack.

_**BREAK THROUGH, TAMASHII NO KYODO!**_ Takeshi called out, and his sword began to glow a bright blue as he made his first strike against a Batarian with an Assault Rifle. The Batarian's Kinetic Barriers normally would have stopped the strike, given that sword attacks were kinetic in nature, but Tamashii no Kyodo had the special ability to Break Through almost any defense, and it went through the Kinetic Barrier, the Batarian's armor, and the upper arms and torso of the Batarian himself as if they weren't even there. The glow faded after the strike, but Takeshi wasn't worried about that, as he leapt forward and continued attacking. Even if the Kinetic barriers repelled sword attacks, Linda's assault rifle covering fire was weakening said barriers to the point that Takeshi's sword encountered little resistance, and Sayane was delivering a massive flurry of strikes, easily enough to overwhelm Kinetic Barriers. Still others were impaled by Elsa's crystalline spikes, and within moments the group of Batarians was cleared and Takeshi's group was on the move again.

They continued forward, reaching the bridge in record time as they beat through the Batarians with the help of Alliance Marines. They stood behind the sealed doors to the bridge, where likely the Captain and the bridge crew awaited. "What do we have Ada-chan?" Takeshi asked.

"_They know you're coming,_" Ada said. "_They've set up barricades and make-shift cover. The Captain and his two Bodyguards are near the back, preparing for when the door breaks down._"

"Can you override the locks and get the door open?" Takeshi asked, "Kimiko can blast through whatever barricades they have once you do."

"_I can't,_" Ada said. "_They've welded the door shut, it seems. You're going to have to blast the door open._"

Kimiko nodded. "All right, then, stand back everyone," she said, ushering everyone else back so there was a clear line of sight between her and the door. "Let's see what this does..."

Holding her spellbook open in front of her, she began shaping magical energy, focusing it, pouring it into a spell, using the book as a focal point. The pages of the book began flipping, automatically going to the spell she was casting, even though she knew the incantation by heart. "_Power of Fire, hear my call! Come forth now, and destroy my enemies in a massive __**PYROBLAST!**_"

A _**humongous**_ ball of fire, easily as large as the corridor, emerged from the book, crashing into the door and destroying not just it, but a sizable portion of the bulkhead and a good portion of the barricades inside the bridge, as well.

Inside the bridge, the Batarians stepped back in surprise, before they immediately unleashed a torrent of weapons fire upon the attackers, assault rifles, shotguns and heavy pistols were fired through the opening, hoping to get a few good hits on them.

"Don't let up!" The Batarian Captain shouted, as his body flashed blue as he set up a Biotic Barrier. "Show them what happens when they attack a ship of the Batarian Hegemony!"

They were answered by a wave of crystal spikes, Elsa having set up a crystal wall combined with a Biotic Barrier of her own to repel the Batarians' fire even as she launched her own attack, impaling a fair number of the remaining defenders. There were small holes in the crystal barrier, as well, so Linda and the Marines could add their own fire to the mix.

The Captain growled as his barriers took the bullets easily. "Kill that bitch!" He shouted, as his guards raised their rifles, and opened fire while he himself launched a Warp towards them.

Elsa's barrier took the Batarian Bullets easily, but the Warp attack destabilized it enough for the bullets to blast a small hole, but larger than what had been there already. Once that hole had been made, however...

"_**Dragon's Breath!**_"

A cone of fire emerged from the hole, incinerating more of the Batarian Bullets. This also provided a brief cover as a portion of the crystal came away for a few seconds, though nothing visibly slipped through before it closed. Once the flames ended, the wall of crystal seemed as intact as ever, and a fresh wave of spikes emerged from it and shot at the Batarians.

The Batarian captain could just gape as the woman somehow formed _fire _from nothing, the flames burning his crew like Incendiary ammo. However he just growled as he used a Biotic Pull to force forward one of the human marines, before he slammed him to the ground with a sickening _crunch._ "Bring it on, bitch!" He shouted, as he signalled his Bodyguards forward, as they charged their own Biotic Barriers.

Linda slung her Assault Rifle back into its storage position, bringing out her heaviest weapon - a dead-fire Missile Launcher. As Elsa opened up another gap in her crystal wall, Linda muttered, "Let's see how you handle this," before firing the missile, which impacted right in the middle of the cluster of bodyguards.

The Bodyguards were sent flying from the blast of the explosion, however their Biotic Barriers saved them from death as they got back up, and launched warps towards the crystal shield once again, attempting to pierce through it. All of a sudden, though, one of the Bodyguards lost his head, an invisible blade severing it from his body, his Biotic Barrier having been drained to the point of failing from the missile. The other bodyguards were in similar shape as Juno's invisibility faded, revealing her behind them, as she got to work. Sayane charged them from the front, the Crystal Shield being dispersed as the Shoguness closed in, Takeshi just behind her, leaping at the Batarian Captain even as he commanded his blade to Break Through once more.

The Batarian Captain's Biotic Barrier did its best, but Tamashii no Kyodo still cleaved through it with relative ease, the blade also bisecting the Batarian Captain himself.

As the Captain fell to the ground Dead, the Marines were quick to move into the bridge, and secure whichever Batarians were still alive. Takeshi walked in, as he contacted Ada. "Ada-chan, Bridge is secured." he said.

"_Good! I'll let the Captain know,_" Ada said. "_The rest of the Boarding Forces have secured most of the ship, as well... we seem to have won, Takeshi-kun._"

"That we have, Ada-chan," Takeshi remarked. "All we need to do now is make official contact with the Quarians these guys were attacking, and maybe bring this ship back to ESA territory for study. By the way, what is the Quarian Ship doing right now?"

"_Their engines seemed to have stopped,_" Ada said. "_They're trailing a lot of smoke... I think their ship is pretty much disabled from the looks of it. Captain Grant is sending over a Shuttle to their ship to ascertain their situation._"

"Roger that," Takeshi replied. "Let him know that I'm going to be joining him, and then come on back. Once we get back to the hangar, Elsa-chan can ferry us over there."

"Sure thing, Takeshi-kun," Elsa replied with a smile. "Just leave it to me."

"_Okay, I've notified Captain Grant that we'll be joining him,_" Ada replied. Using a wireless port she'd found on the bridge, she returned to her Terminal in a reverse of how she'd originally entered the Batarian computers. "Let's get going - I'm looking forward to meeting these Quarians."

"Agreed, Ada-chan," Takeshi replied, even as the group set out for the hangar once again, while Ada informed them of the Boarding Procedures that had been given to Captain Grant by the Quarians, and then shared with her...

_**Later, Quarian Ship Hangar**_

Within the hangar bay of the Quarian Light Frigate _Neema, _the Commander of the vessel, Captain Han'Gerral vas Neema now stood along with what Marines he could gather, those being twenty. The rest of their Marine complement was either wounded or trying to keep the ship from collapsing in on itself.

The last few days have been very rough for the Captain and the crew of the _Neema._ They were surveying the system for resources to hopefully strip-mine, sending word to the fleet to arrive so they could begin the operations. However, they had discovered the system was the hunting grounds of a Batarian Pirate Vessel. For three days they played a deadly game of Cat-and-Mouse with the Batarians, but it almost seemed like it was over when they took out their FTL engines and caused severe damage to the ship.

However, just when it seemed hopeless and that they would be killed or worse at the hands of the Batarians, those unknown ships arrived and came to their aid. Broadcasting a Communication in Quarian, which greatly surprised the Captain and the crew, before it attacked the Batarian vessel. It never stood a chance as the pirate vessel was disabled, and was boarded by these 'System Alliance' forces.

Shortly afterwards, they received a message from a vessel named the SSV _Tai Shan,_ that it was sending over a shuttle to meet with the Captain of their ship, as well as provide assistance to the Quarians onboard. Of course the Captain had to meet them in person, which is why he now stood in the hangar, awaiting the arrival of the Commander of the System Alliance fleet. Of course they had sent them standard quarian vessel boarding procedures, including all of them required to wear Environmental suits in order to avoid risking contamination.

He now waited, as a blue and white shuttle entered the _Neema's_ hangar bay, gently touching the floor. The side of the shuttle opened, and several figures stepped outside in full body armor. They wielded weapons, however they were not being held threateningly. They stood at attention as the next figure stepped out, his enviro-suit looking similar to the others, however colored in a similar color scheme as the shuttle, as opposed to the soldier's black on white color scheme.

However, another odd thing he noticed was that several of the figures had the same feminine figures of an Asari, five fingers, the body, everything. He briefly wondered if they were somehow related to them, but he put those thoughts aside as he approached the man who he believed to be the Commander. "Are you... Captain Jeremiah Grant?" He asked, his translator on.

The human turned, and nodded "Yes, I am." He said, his voice speaking in Quarian thanks to the translator. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir...?"

"I am Captain Han'Gerral vas Neema," he answered. "Captain, please allow me to personally thank you for what you have done... you have quite possibly saved the lives of everyone aboard my vessel."

"Not at all," Captain Grant replied. "Our people aren't that fond of slavers or slavery in general - we've had enough problems with that in our _**own**_ history. So when we discovered you under attack and learned the status of your attackers as slavers, we felt it our duty to help."

Meanwhile, another ship was approaching the hangar, this one a crystalline construct almost identical to one the Quarians had seen charging at the Batarian ship. As this ship approached, Han'Gerral continued speaking with Grant.

"So I see," he said, nodding. "But either way, we owe you and your men a debt for saving us, Captain Grant." He then paused for a moment. "But... I still must ask... exactly who are you people?"

"We are the Earth System Alliance," Captain Grant answered. "The governing body of Earth, the homeworld of my people, and our colonies. We represent humanity and Pokegirls alike ever since the discovery of the Mass Relays nearly 50 years ago."

The Captain couldn't see the Quarian's face, however from his body language he could tell he must be surprised. "Fifty Years?" He asked, "You've only been space-fairing for 50 years?"

Grant nodded in confirmation. "It has, our rapid growth in technology is the result of a combination of things," he informed. "Most notably a type of... subspecies I suppose you could call them, known as Pokegirls, some of whom have their entire being revolve around space exploration."

At that moment, the Crystalline Construct arrived in the hangar, and part of its outer shell dissolved into particles, allowing six people to exit it, all clad in armored pressure suits. They were all Asari-like, though one had more masculine features just like the Captain, and one of the more feminine ones had an extra addition to her suit, which contained... was that a tail? When the last of them disembarked from the construct, it finished dissolving away.

Grant turned to face Takeshi and nodded. "Azure Tempest," he said. "Glad to see your mission went off well. What's the status of the Batarian ship?"

"Currently secure, Captain," Takeshi replied. "The marines are going over the ship and securing any Batarians who managed to survive our assault, and Ada-chan managed to get a decent copy of their database, so we can see just what these Batarians are like... and any other races they're in contact with."

"That would be the Citadel Council," Han'Gerral answered, gaining their attention once again. "It is the ruling governing body of known space, lead by the Council. The Batarians are one of their member species, along with the Asari, Turians, Salarians, Drell, Hanar, Volus and several other species."

"Interesting," Takeshi remarked. "A whole plethora of other races we haven't met yet, all in contact with each other." He pondered it for a moment. "Do you have any data packets on the other Citadel Races, as well as any that aren't part of the Citadel? It'd probably be a good idea if we could look them over, see which races would give us a friendly reception if we met them, which races wouldn't, and which races we should avoid."

"Of course," Han'Gerral said as he raised his arm, activating his Omni-tool. "I'll send them to you right now... you do have Omni-tools, right?"

Takeshi looked slightly puzzled, before replying. "Never heard of an 'Omni-tool' before... but there are some Pokegirls whose beings center on data collection and analysis." He pulled out Ada's terminal. "Right, Ada-chan?"

A small holographic version of Ada's form appeared above the terminal. "Yep," she replied. "I managed to find out about these 'Omni-tools' from the Batarian databanks, though, and I think my terminal can properly interface with one." Turning to Han'Gerral, she said, "Feel free to send it over whenever you're ready."

Han'Gerral looked at the holographic image in surprise, almost like looking at a VI. However from her expressions, he made the more logical conclusion that it was a human using some sort of equivalent of an Omni-Tool. He nodded as he tapped a few commands, and sent the proper information, along with the proper software to understand it.

The Quarian suddenly gained the shock of his life, as the avatar suddenly began glowing, vanishing a few seconds later as the terminal itself began glowing, and then morphing, flowing over the left arm of Takeshi's combat suit. "Ada-chan?" Takeshi asked, feeling rather shocked himself - he'd never imagined that a data and software patch _**made by an alien race**_ could trigger an Evolution, and one that affected her terminal as well, at that!

When the glow faded, Ada's terminal had transformed into a perfect replica of the Omni-Tool Han'Gerral had, only colored dark blue like the rest of Takeshi's suit and tailored to fit a human hand instead of a Quarian's. After taking a few seconds to regain his bearings, Takeshi asked, "You all right, Ada-chan?"

Ada's holographic avatar returned, but to the shock of just about everyone there, she now looked different. This in itself was not a shock to the humans, having seen Pokegirl Evolutions before. No, the reason they were shocked was that while her arms, torso, head, and hair were the same as they were before, her hands and legs looked like those of the Quarians'! In fact, some imagined that she looked like a Quarian Female might when not in their suits!

"Y... yeah, I'm all right," Ada replied, shaking her head. "Wow, what a rush. I can feel so much new data pouring through my systems, and I think I have more processing power, too. I'm going into standby for a bit - I need to rest, and see if I can figure out all that I can do in this new form, and what this Omni-Tool can do."

"Sure thing, Ada-chan," Takeshi replied, smiling gently. "Rest well, and we can go over that data later." Ada nodded, and then her avatar disappeared once again.

Takeshi looked up, however he blinked as suddenly the Quarian's weapons were now raised at him, armed and ready. "That... that _thing _was an AI wasn't it?" Han'Gerral demanded, his hand on his side-arm.

Takeshi sweatdropped. Apparently these Quarians had a thing against AI's. "Well, in a sense, you could call Ada-chan that..." he said, trying to choose his words carefully. "But whether she's digital or flesh and blood, it doesn't matter - she's still one of my 'girls, and I love her as much as the rest of my Harem." As he said this, the five women who had arrived with him had stepped forward, interposing themselves between Takeshi and the Quarian weapons.

"Yeah, who cares what she is!" Elsa called out. "She still can do everything a flesh-and-blood Pokegirl can, and faces some of our same limitations, too!"

"You don't seem to understand how large a threat AI's are," Han'Gerral said. "All AI's ever created betray their organic creators! The Geth nearly wiped out our entire species in the Geth War! Because of AI's like them, and this 'Ada' we lost our homeworld, and are forced to live in exile in our ships!"

Takeshi's eyes widened. Okay, they didn't just have a 'thing' against AI's - they had negative experiences regarding their own AI's turning on them! Takeshi was quick to defuse the situation, as he let them know a bit more about AI-type Pokegirls. "I am sorry to hear about what happened to your Homeworld," he said, once again trying to pick his words carefully. "But you can't blame all AI's for what happened. And while Ada-chan does have origins in some of the first Video Girls ever created, she herself was not created by human hands. AI-type Pokegirls have had free will ever since the death of their creator, some 1000 years ago, and they freely choose to work alongside Humanity, just like their flesh and blood sisters!"

"Takeshi-kun is right," Ada said, as she appeared once more, this time not in a holographic avatar but a true physical body around Takeshi's size, once again shocking the Quarians, and the Marines were quick to train their weapons at the former Video Girl Upgrade, who had become a new breed of Pokegirl now. "I was born when another AI-type Pokegirl split off a portion of her subroutines, data, and consciousness - and I am merely one of many AI-type Pokegirls to be born this way. The man who created the original Pokegirls - Flesh-and-Blood and AI-types - died long ago, with his creations gaining free will, and they willingly worked alongside Humanity, as do their descendants to this day, though our loyalty is often more to individual Humans than to the race as a whole. I love Takeshi-kun deeply, and the only reason I would ever consider turning on him would be if he mistreated and abused me, or treated me as a thing instead of a person."

"And I would never do such a thing, Ada-chan," Takeshi replied to her. "It doesn't matter whether you're made up of data, or flesh and blood - I'll still care for you."

"That thing is lying!" One of the Quarian Marines shouted, still training its rifle at Ada's form. "That thing is an AI, its trying to save itself!"

"Lower the weapons, boys..." Han'Gerral said, causing all of the Quarians to look at him in shock "Captain, that thing-"

"Belongs to a member of the System Alliance," Han'Gerral cut the Marine off. "These people just saved our collective hides... " he looked at Ada with a small glare. "I don't like this one bit myself... but I don't want to 'thank' our rescuers by shooting a member of their race because our own AI tried to kill us... if theirs' eventually turn on them, it's their problem, not ours."

"Thank you, Captain," Takeshi said as the Quarians lowered their weapons, and his 'girls all eased out of their defensive stances. "Captain Grant, it might be a good idea if my Harem and I head out for now - less chance for tension during your talks with them. We'll go over the data, and have an analysis of it ready for when you get back to the _Tai Shan_."

Grant nodded "Yes, I believe that is for the best," he said, before he turned to the Quarian Captain "We will have engineers here momentarily to get your ship back to working order," he said. "We will then tow your ship back to our closest colonized world where we can carry out more detailed repairs to your ship. If your communications are still operating, I hope you can contact your own leaders so we can open more diplomatic negotiations."

As the conversation between the two captains continued, Takeshi and the five flesh-and-blood Pokegirls with him stepped back, Ada having digitized and returned to Takeshi's new Omni-Tool. Elsa, who had been wearing a white pressure suit, raised one hand and concentrated, the crystalline construct from before forming in front of her, with an opening which seemed similar to a hatchway. Elsa stepped in first, followed by Takeshi and the rest of his Harem, before more crystal appeared, sealing the construct, which then levitated off the deck and flew out of the hangar, bound for the main bulk of the ESA fleet.

**Two Days Later - Shanxi Orbit**

Shortly after first contact had been made with the Quarians, their ship as well as the Batarian ship was brought back to Shanxi. The Quarian ship was being repaired with help of both Human and Quarian engineers, while the Batarian vessel was being dismantled for reverse-engineering and studied.

Han'Gerral sent word back to the Migrant Fleet about their discovery soon after, and as such the Admiralty had decided to prepare their own delegation to meet with the ESA. They had sent a delegation of their own ambassadors to begin negotiating with the System Alliance, and arrived two days later. Originally the ESA were hoping to make contact with the Council first, however with the Quarian delegation and the data they gained from the Batarian computers, along with the data packet that had been given to Ada (whose new Breed had been christened the Rannoch, in honor of the Quarian Homeworld, given that it was a Quarian Software Patch that triggered her Evolution, and the fact that she was now Quarian in appearance)... they were less than thrilled to work with them.

"Are you telling me they just _abandoned _you all for creating AI's by _Accident?!_" shouted the Human ambassador, a human female who had long rose red hair and purple-colored eyes.

The meeting between the Quarians and Humans was well underway, as the Quarian delegates spoke with the System Alliance ambassador, Miss Elizabeth Clyne. The Quarians had explained to them their own history, with their creation of the Geth, and how the Geth accidentally gained sentience and rebelled against their creators when the Quarians tried to deactivate them.

However, what truly angered the humans were the Citadel Council's reaction. Rather than providing the Quarians with support and help them deal with the Geth, the Council had stripped them of their Embassy on the Citadel, and simply stood by while the Quarians were forced to abandon their worlds, becoming a race in exile aboard their Migrant Fleet.

And what was worse, was that they discovered their immune system was very very weak, and the only planet in the galaxy that could support them was their homeworld Rannoch, which was taken from them by the Geth. And their Immune system had only deteriorated being stuck in the controlled environments of starships. That was why they must wear suits at all times - if they take them off, they could die.

This was just one of the facts which angered the ESA ambassador and those listening. Another subject was the Batarians - a Race of Slavers, Pirates, and dictators who are part of the Citadel Councill. Although there were laws clearly outlawing Slavery in the Council, they allow their own colonies to be harassed by Batarian slaver pirate groups, and doing little to protect their own people. And they do not enforce their own law because Slavery was 'Part of Batarian Culture' which only further disgusted the Humans.

Yet another bit of information they uncovered was the Genophage and the race called Krogans. The Krogans were uplifted to the stars to wage war against a threat to the council - a race of insect-like aliens called Rachni. However the Krogans defeated the Rachni, and begun expanding into Council territory. To stop the Krogans, they unleashed Biological warfare by infecting all Krogans with the Genophage - which drastically dropped Krogan birth rates and increased the amount of 'Stillborns'. At first it would seem like a good idea - but it has been _hundreds _of years since the Krogan Rebellions, a cure should have been made by now, or at least a modified Genophage that increased the birth rates to ensure their species did not go extinct!

And finally, one of the more minor - but still troubling facts they had discovered. The Turian Hierarchy possessed the largest force in the Citadel, with only the Salarian and Asari fleets hoping to rival theirs. All council member races are forced to have strict restrictions on their naval production, making it so only a handful of 'Dreadnaught-type' vessels can be built for however many the Turians have. If humanity wanted to join, they would have to drastically decrease their own military forces they had been spending _years _constructing.

As Humanity learned these troubling facts about galactic life, the Quarians learned more about Humanity - about Jim Sukube's experiments a thousand years prior, how the public turned on him due to the actions of one reporter, his creation of the Pokegirls, the Revenge War, the creation of the Legendaries, Sukube's death, the Bloody Flu, the changing of the calendar system to AS, for 'After Sukube'. They then learned about history in the AS calendar, the slow adaptation to the new way of living, the origins of the PLC and establishment of the League System, the founding of the Vale, the rise and fall of SEELE, Team Rocket and its Clone Groups, and Sanctuary. What caught their attention the most was when Elizabeth spoke of a group of seven tamers and their harems that had become known as the Nana Hanketsu no Ha, Seven Judgement Blades.

"It was about three hundred years ago that it had happened," the Ambassador began as she folded her hands before her, a sad frown creasing her face. "Criminal Teams were running completely rampant through the Leagues. our militaries unable to do anything as they literally and figuratively _raped _their way through the leagues capturing pokegirls and forcing them to aid them in their crimes, killing their previous tamers, sometimes even forcing the girl to kill their beloved tamer just so that they would have the pleasure of watching..."

She took in a shuddering breath as she calmed her nerves and forced her body to relax. "As the PLC stood by unable to do anything, the Nana Hanketsu no Ha stood against them, they asked the legendaries to aid them by luring as many of the Criminal Teams to the Dark Continent as they could so that Blades could destroy them," she continued. "The Legendaries agreed to do that much and said that they wouldn't intervene to save the Blades even on the verge of death, the Blades agreed to those terms and thus began the bloodiest battle anyone saw.

"For seven days and seven nights the battle raged as one by one the blades fell until only one and his alpha remained standing," she pressed a button on her PDA bringing up an image of a brown haired male with a pair of heterochromatic eyes, one green and one gold, standing beside a beautiful redheaded woman whose green eyes stared off into the distance. "Ryu and Akira Hisanaga, the only two remaining survivors, and as to how they survived we do not know, and to top it all off, they still live to this day."

The Quarians were all rather shocked. The thoughts that seven people, even with the help of their Pokegirls, could take down literal armies of opponents was rather shocking, more so the fact that there was a survivor, since they doubted that any of the other Races in the galaxy, with the possible exception of the Krogan, could pull off a similar feat. The fact that this survivor was still alive was less of a surprise, considering the Asari and how they could live for up to a thousand years.

"H… how is such a thing possible?" One of the Admirals asked in shock. "For so few people to take out so many..."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and sighed. "Honestly… we don't know," she informed. "We have asked Mr. Hisanaga on a few occasions, but he has refused to answer each time, and quite honestly we are not willing to push him."

The Quarians nodded at that. If they were in Elizabeth's shoes, they probably wouldn't press the issue either, for fear of making him angry. If making a Krogan angry at you was a bad thing, angering one of the only people more lethal than a Krogan would be even worse.

Then they got into recent history, the early exploration efforts with StarlightXpresses, the discovery of the Prothean Ruins, learning about the Mass Relay, and Humanity's rapid colonization efforts, along with its research into alternate forms of technology (and Humanity's concerns about relying on the technology of the Protheans actually made sense to the Quarians).

They also learned about Pokegirls in detail, from the diversity in species, to the different elements, to what Taming involved, and to the various 'Taming Cycles'. Needless to say, the Quarian's reactions - if the humans could have seen them - would have been priceless.

"So… these… 'Taming Cycles' are just..." the Quarian Admiral - Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay said, her voice laced with disbelief as she spoke. "Are just… ways of having _sex _with Pokegirls?"

"Yes," Elizabeth Clyne answered bluntly. "Something in the process of Sex prevents Feraldom. It is the main reason why most people with careers relating to Pokegirls in some fashion are also Tamers. 'Taming Cycles' are simply ways of applying technology, coupled with Sukube's research from before the Revenge War, to help facilitate that process. Though the strongest level of Taming Cycle, Level 5, is technically different than the other four levels. Levels 1-4 simply condition a Pokegirl to be more receptive to taming, while making the more belligerent breeds more docile and allowing some of the thoroughly Lesbian breeds more receptive to having a Male Tamer, but Level 5 actually affects their memories, erasing everything except the basics. The PLC and ESA drastically limit the use of Level 5's, though, only using them in two circumstances: If an evil Pokegirl has been captured alive, a Level 5 can be used before letting her return to society, usually as part of the Harem of an upstanding Tamer. The other use for the Level 5 is medical - if a Pokegirl suffers mental or psychological trauma to the point she attempts to kill herself, a Level 5 is usually given to free her from said trauma."

Shala'Raan face-palmed a bit. "This is… certainly different..." she said. "The Asari are one thing… but this is taking things to a totally different level."

"Well, to be honest, no Pokegirl Species has ever reproduced through a Mind-Meld before," Elizabeth said, referring to the Asari reproduction method of 'Joining'. "So there is a bit of a difference. Still, for us, Taming and Taming Cycles have been around long enough to become part of our daily lives. We've grown to accept the presence of Pokegirls in all aspects of our life, as well as the fact that we all possess special traits thanks to the Pokegirl DNA running through all of us."

Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh sighed. "The council will _never _believe this story..." she muttered.

"I doubt the council would even listen to us, Daro," Shala said. "We're not a Citadel Race, not anymore. They don't care about us, they just think we're a blight to their people."

"From what you've said about them, I have a very low opinion of the Citadel Races, especially the ones that make up their 'council'," Elizabeth remarked. "You may be outcasts to the rest of the galaxy, but if the other Citadel Races try coming after us for any reason, they will more than likely face the same fate as the Batarians we encountered."

"Many have said that before, Ambassador," Shala said. "But the Citadel Council has the largest fleet in known space - not to mention they have a large amount of Dreadnaughts that they can send out wherever they are needed."

"Well, we aren't part of your 'known galaxy' now are we?" Elizabeth said, with a small smirk. "We have developed technology the Council has never heard of, and have access to powers they couldn't hope to have. If the Council were to hit us, we are more than prepared and capable of hitting back."

The Quarian Admirals all nodded at that. They'd seen examples of ESA technology, and it boggled their minds. They could rather easily tell that the ESA had the strength and firepower to support its claims… and quite honestly, they wanted to be on the good side of people who had that kind of power, rather than staring down the barrels of their guns.

In the end, several trade agreements were set up between the ESA and the Migrant Fleet, as well as a Non-Aggression Pact so that their two races would never fight each other. The ESA also delivered a promise to assist the Quarians in any way possible - they even assigned a team of their best Medical Scientists to find a way to fix the Quarians' Immune Systems.

This decision came to a great shock to the Quarians, as no other Citadel race - not even the Salarians, who excel in such research - have ever offered to help them in such a way. The Ambassador simply said that no one should have to suffer as the Quarians have - and the Council's negligence of the Quarians and their inability to enforce their own laws to help those that need help is proof that they will not rush their decision to make first contact with a council race.

When the meeting drew to a close, both sides walked away having made a new friend and potential ally, and all involved knew that the Galaxy would never be the same again…

_**END CHAPTER**_

**Notes**

**1. Imagine Setsuna F. Seiei's Normal Suit from **_**Gundam 00 Season 2**_**, only with a darker blue, a black torso, and a helmet more along the lines of Amuro's Flight Suit Helmet from **_**Char's Counterattack**_**. **

**2. Takeshi's Mark of the Blademaster, a special mark given to all Yamato Clan Members who have achieved mastery of their chosen weapon, which magically alters itself so that each Member with the mark has a unique variant. It also serves as his personal insignia as the Azure Tempest.**

**3. Think the PET Design from **_**MegaMan: NT Warrior Axess**_** and **_**MegaMan Battle Network 4**_**.**

**Pokedex Entries**

_**STARLIGHTXPRESS, the Starship Pokégirl  
**_**Type**: Near Human  
**Element**: Magic/Psychic  
**Frequency**: Extremely Rare  
**Diet**: lives on mystic energy but has a weakness for carrots  
**Role:** used for faster then light travel  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Varies  
**Weak Vs:** Varies  
**Attacks (Form 1)**: Sexy Hug, Dance, Bite, Scratch, Rabbit Kick, Double Team, Phase, Teleport  
**Attacks (Form 2):** Multi-Laser, Force Field, Crystal Spike, Beam Teleport

Enhancements: They have the power to create and extend around themselves up to a half mile a crystal shell and shape it to how they want. They can use this to make the body of a spacecraft an then, using their Beam Teleport, they bring people and things inside the shell with them. They use cosmic energy to travel at faster than light speeds and they can produce in the shell fresh air.

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Cabbit (Angel Stone, Psi Crystal, Mana Crystal, Delta Bond with Tamer, be of high level, orgasm)

StarlightXpress Pokégirls were recently discovered when a domestic Cabbit belonging to a well-liked and well-respected World Pokégirl League government official evolved. His Delta-bonded Cabbit, a longtime friend and companion, was being Tamed in his bedroom, an Angel Stone, Psi Crystal, and Mana Crystal mounted in the headboard for decoration. When the Cabbit reached her climax, she was surrounded in a bright light and evolved. Once news of this hit, several who had kept the evolutions of their Cabbits a secret came forward and allowed their StarlightXpress to be studied.

StarlightXpress Pokégirls have two forms. The first form is essentially a sexier Cabbit, taller than before and a little more buxom. The secondary form of a StarlightXpress is that of a humanlike girl with pure white skin, glowing white eyes, and no hair on their body save for on their heads, which converts into crystalline strands. The only feature both girls have is the red crystal in the center of their foreheads.

StarlightXpress Pokégirls retain a lot of the friendliness of their original form, gaining a bit of sensuality in their movements. However, they are also mildly aloof, and also can be seen staring off into space a good deal of time. They are very calm, peaceful Pokégirls and seem very wise, acting as if they know a lot more about how the universe works than they are letting on.

The StarlightXpress in their Cabbit-like form have very few attacks, and are better fighters than their previous forms, but not by much. It's their 'crystal-girl' form that has the most power. They can fly via channeling cosmic energy, and can fire barrages of powerful lasers at opponents. They can summon crystal spikes by simply willing them into existence and launching them at foes. They can do mass teleports easily. And they can generate force fields that nothing except the most powerful of attacks can penetrate. In addition, they can generate crystal shells, up to half a mile wide, capable of shaping it however they want and using cosmic energy to propel it. They can house many people inside this 'crystal starship,' which is capable of surviving in space, capable of generating fresh air, food, and water via magic. This very unique ability became known when the League official expressed a desire to explore space, and his StarlightXpress decided to oblige him by creating a starship for him. He has yet to return. Soon after, it became known that several other Tamers who had gained a StarlightXpress had gone into space as well. A few had returned, telling of the wonders of space they had seen. Studies continue on StarlightXpress Pokégirls to this day.

The discovery of the StarlightXpress came as a shock for many. Space travel, once thought to be a lost concept due to Sukebe's War, had become not only a doable possibility again, but one that could be done cheaply. Several StarlightXpress and Cabbit Tamers have volunteered to help League officials experiment in this, however several of these projects have ended abruptly due to corruption being discovered by either the Tamer volunteers or the StarlightXpress themselves. Still, research into this new type of Pokégirl continues. The fact that a Delta bond and high level were required in addition to the evolution stones has researchers trying to see if other Pokégirls could be produced in similar manner, perhaps via special ceremonies involving the evolution stones...

_**BIOTIC (Insert Name Here), The Biotic (Insert Description here) Pokegirl**_

**Type: **As base type  
**Element: **As base Type (Biotic)  
**Frequency: **Uncommon  
**Diet: **Same as Base Type  
**Role: **Same as Base Type, plus Biotic Support  
**Libido: **One level higher than base type (Can't get higher than Very High)  
**Strong Vs: **Same as Base Type  
**Weak Vs: **Same as Base Type  
**Attacks: **Same as Base Type plus Biotic Pull, Biotic Throw, Biotic Warp, more possible with training  
**Enhancements: **Same as Base Type plus Biotic Capabilities  
**Evolves: **Same as Base Type  
**Evolves From: **Happens at Threshold and/or birth

A Pokegirl with the Biotic Template can only happen when a pregnant woman (Pokewoman or otherwise) is exposed to Eezo dust and then gives birth. While regular humans are able to use Biotics with the proper training and implants, Pokegirls are given the Biotic Template and have no need for the implants, only the training to be able to utilize it.

It doesn't matter on base type of the pokegirl, even if they are already Infernal or Celestial in nature, and if a Biotic Pokegirl gives birth via parthenogenesis, their children will also inherit the Biotic template as well. It seems that Pokewomen, on the other hand, have a 1-in-5 chance of passing on the template to their child.

_**VIDEO GIRL, the Digital Sprite Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Very Near Human (Virtual)  
**Element:** Electric  
**Frequency:** Rare (WAPL and Crimson League), Very Rare (everywhere else)  
**Diet**: Human-style when solid, in their natural VR form they don't need to eat  
**Role:** Network coordination  
**Libido:** High (human form)/None (VR form)  
**Strong Vs:** Electric, Flying, Steel, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock  
**Attacks:** Disk Toss, Data Transfer (teleport), Data Stream, Upload, Download, Mag Bomb, Magna Beam, Luminare  
**Enhancements:** No real physical body unless one is created, high intelligence, extremely high data capacity, electronics affinity, can move freely through any network, can fully regenerate body so long as disk survives  
**Evolves:** Video Girl Upgrade (mechanism classified)  
**Evolves From:** Pussycom (normal), Hand Maid (Networking stress), Hand Maid Mark 2 (Networking Stress)

Video Girls were the first ever tech Pokégirls to be discovered. First used by Sukebe's army during the war, their role was primarily data information, retrieval, destruction and manipulation. After being activated, they would download themselves into a computer system and force their way in by hacking their way through the defenses in what was to them a very literal sense. They would then copy every bit of information they could find and delete the original, leaving armies without important data they needed, or ruining programs meant to help in battle or control weapons systems. They were a devastating force, mainly because at first they were completely undetectable fighting force. They were nearly made extinct when a viral program was introduced into the global net that specifically targeted them, destroying their data bodies.

Fortunately, Sukebe had the foresight to plan for such an event. Video Girls are connected to the real world via a Frisbee-sized disk that can attach itself to any computer. Should their structure inside the Net be destroyed, their data is automatically returned to the disk and recycled, allowing them to take form again. When Sukebe was defeated, the Video Girls gathered together and discussed their future, eventually coming to a decision and surrendering to the human forces, offering their services as network coordinators and data managers. To a trusted few they gave the secrets of their disks, as well as the secret to making more of them. Today, all Leagues have at least thirty Video Girls, their disks hidden in secret, well-guarded locations with Tamers to maintain them, Vince McMahon's Titan Taming Incorporated and Miranda Jahanna's Jahanna Corporation controlling fifty, not counting the few that have evolved into Video Girl Upgrade, a scant handful of Video Girls in the hands of wandering Tamers. All Video Girls under the command of wandering Tamers are constantly uplinked to other Video Girls and will refuse any request that may damage the network or any of their 'sisters,' no matter the cost to themselves. The only exception to this rule is the few Video Girls that have fallen into the hands of Team Rocket-style groups, all of whom have gone insane from attempts to reprogram them.

Video Girls are among the most intelligent types of Pokégirl out there, and the only Pokégirl that has no biological components to them at all. Even the robotic types, such as the Zeromer or Bombshell, have organic elements in them, but Video Girls do not. Their VR form, as they call the form they are most often in, usually takes the shape of a human female with skin that is most often a shade of green, violet, or blue. Occasionally, a Video Girl's VR form will have red skin, or midnight black. They 'wear' a skintight bodysuit, stylized to the personal tastes the Video Girl developed over their life, which also acts as a summoning focus for their data manipulation tools.

More recently, Video Girls have learned how to manifest themselves in the real world. Video Girls, despite being coldly logical and emotionless a great deal of the time, have a great love of data, and are always seeking new things to experience. They download themselves completely into their lifedisks, and manifest a hologram that can be physically interacted with on the most intimate of levels. To simulate the sensations they wanted, however, they used a HentaiCute's biological data. So when they manifest physically, their libido skyrockets. This is highly embarrassing to them, but as the sensation data is completely ingrained into the basic programming of a Video Girl, it's too late to change it. For this reason they do not manifest physically very often, as they sometimes go Feral and begin using magnetic attacks more liberally, as it creates a pleasurable sensation in their physical forms.

Their physical appearance changes little when they manifest in the real world. Their outfits become more revealing, but their skin becomes more cybernetic in appearance, their eyes becoming a visor-like LED display that sometimes shows their emotions or thoughts without their knowing, their limbs and hips containing ports where they can hook themselves up to a computer to do information processing while real. On their back is a mechanical device containing their lifedisk.

When physical, they can use various electric and magnetic attacks, as well as use several attacks exclusive to their breed. Upload is an attack they can use to inflict a random negative status ailment on an opponent. They shoot wires out of a panel on their arm, which attach to the opponent and upload the effect from the Video Girl's database. Conversely, their Download attack, which also involves wires shooting out of their arm, allows them to mimic one attack of their opponents for twenty minutes. Data Stream is a tremendously powerful beam attack, however since it draws on data from the Video Girl's own database to be condensed and formed into the beam, they rarely use it. The lifedisk of a Video Girl is unbelievably durable, capable of taking a lot of punishment, so daring Video Girls often use it as a projectile weapon, using a magnetic surge to bring it back to their hands.

The revelation that Pussycoms can evolve into Video Girls came as a shock to the original Video Girls, all of whom are still alive today. When a Pussycom evolves, it generates a small, but effective laptop computer with a lifedisk attached to it and the ability to wirelessly connect to the Internet. The original Video Girls, who were created separately, have begun a side project involving research into Pokégirl evolutionary processes, especially their own.

A very rare type of Video Girl is known as the 'Virus VidGirl.' Their bodies consist of virally infected data and their personalities are all destructive in some way. Their appearance varies greatly from that of a normal Video Girl, being almost demonic or angelic in some cases. There have been only three known cases of a Virus VidGirl, a megalomaniacal creature called Megabyte, a self-proclaimed 'Diva of Destruction' who called herself Hexa-Decimal, and Daemon, who's angelic exterior hid a nihilistic persona intent on making the entire worldwide information network destroy itself. All three have been apprehended and isolated in separate computers, unable to link up with the global information network. They would have been destroyed, but scientists and Video Girls insist on studying the three of them, looking for ways to prevent more of their breed from appearing.

As Video Girls reproduce from the creation of new lifedisks, Thresholding into one is impossible.

_**VIDEO GIRL UPGRADE, the Netmistress Pokégirl**_  
**Type: **Not Very Near Human - Very Near Human  
**Element:** Electric/Varies  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare  
**Diet:** Electricity (Manifested form)/N/A (Vitual Form)  
**Role:** Data flow management and control  
**Libido:** Customizable  
**Strong Vs:** Electric, Flying, Steel, Water, Varies  
**Weak Vs:** Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock, Varies  
**Attacks:** Disk Toss, Data Transfer (teleport), Data Stream, Upload, Download, Mag Bomb, Luminare, Magnet Flux, Thunder, All Others Vary  
**Enhancements:** Virtual Form, Wireless Connectivity, Virtual Agelessness, All Others Vary  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Video Girl (Repeated Upgrades)

When a Video Girl undergoes repeated upgrades, to the point that less than twenty-five percent of her original programming remains unaltered, she can be said to have evolved into a Video Girl Upgrade. Much more varied than their unevolved forms, Upgrades are also much rarer due to the lack of programmers with enough skill to successfully upgrade a Video Girl to such an extent without damaging her functionality. For this reason, those that exist tend to be extremely loyal to their "creators," and they're often sought after by those who do not realize the reason for said loyalty. In any case, they usually share the basic abilities of their unevolved form, often taken to a much higher level, and a slew of others that depend on the nature of their customization.

Physically, or rather, virtually, Upgrades differ vastly from Video Girls, in most cases; the avatar data contained within them is one of the easier things to customize, and thus their appearances tend to be in the direction of whatever their programmer likes. Similarly, when physically manifesting (which is another area they tend to be more advanced in than normal Video Girls, creating extremely complex and lifelike physical avatars, though some will look less so than Video Girls, if their programmer is not interested in said avatar), their appearances are hard to assign an average value to, as they depend heavily on what their customization is geared towards, and again, what preferences their programmer has, with forms ranging from quite obvious Not Very Near Human to nearly perfect Very Near Human, sans the projector containing the Lifedisk. The secondary element which some Upgrades gain is also generally reflected by their appearance; an Upgrade who tends toward water might have a blue color scheme, et cetera.

Mentally, the changes are somewhat more consistent, although not a rule by any means. Considering that it normally requires a human programmer of great skill to create an Upgrade, since it's extraordinarily hard for a Video Girl to upgrade herself too drastically without help, most of the breed has, out of necessity, a love for the technologically skilled. Since upgrades to the logical faculties and processing speeds are perhaps the most common changes made to Video Girls, it is rare to see an Upgrade that does not greatly surpass the average Video Girl in both these areas, which makes them seem more intelligent, even if it's actually just working out the answer faster, though many are equipped with vastly more sophisticated computation algorithms. They can also, in cases where their programmers desire such, understand emotions more easily, and even approximate their own emotional responses to situations with far greater accuracy. Again, however, these statements only apply to the average case, and a hugely diverse range of mentalities can be observed in individuals due to varying customization.

In terms of combat, there is a definite difference between real and virtual as far as the breed's prowess goes. On a physical battlefield, they're not particularly great, though hardly inept either; with the achievement of a secondary element, they gain both advantages and disadvantages in this area. Some have been known to shine, and others to dismally fail, which has led to the average being...well, average. Again, what direction her customization is geared is an important factor in determining the aptitude for physical combat that a particular Upgrade will have. They do have the universal advantage of being virtually immortal, though, unless something happens to their Lifedisk, which is extremely rare. It should also be noted that, due to the recompiling process, no changes can be made whilst an Upgrade is physically manifested,

Virtually, on the other hand, most Upgrades are almost invincible. The title "The Netmistress Pokégirl" is not simply for effect; with the faster processing speeds, better logical faculties, more advanced computational abilities, and other technological superiority that sets most individuals well above their preevolutionary form, there is little that can even approach their level. Adding to this, customization leads most to have some further specialty skill(s), resulting in a breed that many League Governments both covet and fear. Needless to say, most Upgrades find themselves in some form of government service, as it's rather difficult for an individual possessing such a potentially powerful breed not to be influenced by either a government or a criminal faction, and those who fall in with the latter thankfully tend to be dealt with quite swiftly because of the extreme security risk they pose. In a similar vein, the possibility of an Upgrade going Viral is feared greatly by many, as such an occurrence could theoretically be as devastating as a Widow attack. However, others maintain that any and all Viral Video Girls would already be considered Upgrades by virtue of their nature.

Sexually, Upgrades are almost as variable as can be, at least when manifested. Naturally, they don't require taming when not manifested, although some have been programmed to tend towards a feral state in that form anyway, for added control. In any case, customization of sexual preferences and the learning of sexual skills is one of the simpler facets of Video Girl programming, and so changes that reflect the owners preferences are almost always made to Upgrades in early stages of programming. This is often done simply to tone down the extreme libido that much of the breed has when manifested under normal circumstances. It should also be noted that said libido can only be adjusted between the thresholds of "Average" and "Extreme" without severely damaging the core of a Video Girl's coding, which is presumably a failsafe put into place by Sukebe. In any case, the breed's feral state can also be adjusted, although not made to be too light or eliminated, which is presumably another failsafe. Since Upgrades cannot physically give birth, Thresholding into one has been deemed impossible.

_**SHOGUNESS, the Warrior Commander Pokegirl**_

**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Fighting (Celestial)  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** Human Diet  
**Role:** Commanders, Warriors, Alphas  
**Libido:** Average, High ONLY manifests if the Shoguness is alone with her Tamer  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel, Infernal  
**Weak Vs: **Flying, Psychic  
**Attacks: **Basic sword fighting, Swordwave, Spincut, Slasher, Focus Energy, Fireworks, Mirror of Equity, Weapon Repel, Weapon Guard, Toxic Sword, Dragon Slash, Metal Slash, Demi Blade, Divine Blade, Dragon Dance, Falcon Sword, Miracle Slash, Keen Blade, Cry of the Fallen, Armor Break, Power Break, Mental Break, Magic Break, Zanmato  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Speed (x8), Enhanced Stamina (x8), Enhanced Strength (x10), Enhanced Durability (x9), Slow aging, Can summon weapons and armour.  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Samurai (Strong emotional connection to Tamer + Dawnstone)

The first recording of a Shoguness occurred when a Samurai from the Yamato Clan married her Tamer, whom she loved very much, in the year 300 AS. The ring that the Tamer gave his Samurai was built from a Dawn Stone, and when the marriage ceremony was completed, immediately after the two kissed she evolved into the Shoguness. More have appeared since then, but they are still relatively rare.

A Shoguness looks much like the Samurai she evolved from, with a couple minor differences. First, her hair color can change to just about any color, and her Chest tends to gain another size or two, often becoming either a DD-Cup or even an E-Cup.

Just like Samurai, a Shoguness can summon weapons and armor. The types of weapons a Shoguness can summon are the same as she could summon while a Samurai. However, a Shoguness' Armor can be slightly more elaborate than a Samurai's. If she wishes to, she can also create Armor like an Armsmistress can, which then becomes her summonable Armor. If this is the case, the Shoguness can design her armor to be more ornate, or she can design it to be lightweight and streamlined, allowing for much greater speed than would normally be considered for a 'girl in Armor.

The Shoguness is among the most powerful Pokegirls in existence, well within the ranks of Celestial-type Pokegirls. Their swordsmanship is only matched by their skills on a battlefield. Shoguness are brilliant tacticians and leaders, and make excellent Alphas for Harems. Since the evolution of the first Shoguness, reports of new Shogunesses Evolving have occurred, but are still rather rare.

As with Samurai, Shogunesses restrain their libidos in public, always calm and collected. In private with just their Tamer, the Shoguness' libido reveals itself to be considerably higher than that of Samurai, and any habits she had as a Samurai are much more pronounced. Shogunesses also have stamina to burn, and a Taming Session with one can last for _**HOURS**_. An ideal time to start Taming a Shoguness would be in the late afternoon or early evening, because they can go for quite a few rounds, and the Tamer will probably need _**plenty**_ of rest afterwards.

So far, there have been no known cases of direct Thresholding to a Shoguness. Given how _**difficult**_ it is for a Samurai to evolve into a Shoguness, it is highly unlikely for such a Thresholding to ever occur.

**Divine Blade** (EFT) - Divine Blade infuses the Shoguness' Swords with Holy Energy, Greatly increasing their striking power against Infernal-Type Pokegirls. Weapons affected by Divine Blade tend to glow pure white, an indication of the nature of the power infusing the blades.

_**ELEMENTALIST, the Magical Specialist Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Magic/Varies  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** usually human style diet, just lots of it  
**Role:** Spellcasting, exact role depends on spells known  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** varies (see below)  
**Weak Vs:** varies (see below)  
**Attacks:** Mystic Bolt, Shield, elemental attacks of the appropriate types  
**Enhancements:** Affinity for magic, affinity for their element  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Witch (Angel Stone, Dark Stone, Diamond Stone, Fire Stone, Heavy Metal, Ice Crystal, Leaf Stone, Mana Crystal, Psi Crystal, Thunder Stone, Venom Stone, or Water Stone)

Elementalists are restricted in the spells that they can learn, 50% of their spells must be in their specialty, and they can never learn spells from their barred elements, even if tutored in such magic it is simply too alien to their natures for them to grasp. If they knew such magic when they were a Witch then it will be immediately forgotten upon their evolution. However, when casting a spell from their specialty it is half-again as powerful as the same spell when cast by a Sorceress of the same level.

Elementalists are also more capable of using their magical knowledge, since they can now create new spells although only spells in their particular specialty. They are however much quicker than a Sorceress would be when creating such a spell. They are also capable of enchanting magical items although again only with magic related to their element, and unlike an Enchantress they must obtain a suitable item since they lack the skill to make one themselves. However because the Elementalist is so in tune with her element there is no chance of the enchantment process failing.

One weakness that all Elementalists share is carried over from their previous form, they are very ticklish. This makes taming one easy but makes them unsuitable for sex battles. Elementalists of the same element always have the same hair color and tend to be similar in personality. Their breast size can vary considerably although C-cup seems to be the average. Like Sorceresses runes appear on an Elementalist's body when they use their magic, and these runes are always the same color as the Elementalist's hair.

Feral Elementalists live near their element, and are peaceful unless attacked or their home is threatened. Threshold girls rarely become Elementalists, and those that do either live near, or have a strong connection to their element. Often once the initial shock and the resentment at the loss of their humanity has worn off these girls revel in the power of the magic that is now at their command.

_Air Elementalist, evolved with an Angel Stone, Magic/Flying element.  
_**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fighting, Ground, Plant  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Ice, Rock  
**Barred from learning:** Earth, Plant Magic.

Air Elementalists have sky blue hair and are often easily distracted from the task at hand by anything which catches their attention unless their Tamer watches them at all times. Air Elementalists are often found on ships where their ability to provide a steady wind is most prized. They do not get along with Earth Elementalists who they consider to be boring and to have no desire for fun. Air Elementalists enjoy being Tamed outdoors on their backs where they can look up and see the sky. Feral Air Elementalists usually live in mountains where they can hear the wind whistling through canyons.

_Druidess, evolved with a Leaf Stone, Magic/Plant element._**  
Strong Vs:** Electric, Ground, Plant, Rock, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Bug, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison  
**Barred from learning:** Fire, Ice, Poison magic.

Druidesses have green hair and usually braid flowers into it. They are very aware of the changing of the seasons and have a limited ability to predict the weather for the next few days. They are very fun loving and go barefoot whenever possible so they can feel the grass beneath their feet, also any Druidess with a permanent home will seek to cultivate as many plants in the area as they can. They do not get on with Poison Elementalists finding their bitter attitude and love of destruction disgusting. Obviously Druidesses prefer to be tamed outdoors preferably on a bed of grass. Feral Druidesses live deep in the woods often with elves and other plant Pokégirls.

_Earth Elementalist, evolved with a Diamond Stone, Magic/Ground element._**  
Strong Vs:** Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Ice, Plant, Water  
**Barred from learning:** Air, Thunder magic.

Earth Elementalists have brown hair and are very focused on whatever task they are performing often to the exclusion of all else. Earth Elementalists are often found in construction and landscaping where their ability to move vast quantities of earth and rock makes them an excellent worker. They do not get along with Air Elementalists seeing them as flighty and frivolous. Earth Elementalists enjoy being outdoors and on the bottom where they can feel the earth during their Taming. Feral Earth Elementalists live in caves.

_Fighting Mystic, evolved with a Mana Crystal, Magic/Fighting element._**  
Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Psychic  
**Additional enhancements:** Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Toughness  
**Barred from learning:** Any spell which affects the mind.

A Fighting Mystic's hair is black at the roots paling to white at the tips, strangely this remains true even if she has just had a haircut. They were the last of the Elementalists to be discovered partly because during the war they were usually mistaken for other fighting Pokégirls and partly because no one considered evolving a magic Pokégirl with a Mana Crystal until a Witch was asked to hand one to her tamer and evolved. Fighting Mystics have learnt to channel their magic internally enhancing their strength and toughness (the level of enhancement increases as the Fighting Mystic increases in level). Magical researchers theorise that the Mana Crystal opens pathways in their bodies so that as well as channeling their magic externally into spells it can be channelled internally. In combat Fighting Mystics prefer to rely on their martial arts rather than use magic. Only if they are clearly losing a fight will they use their magic and then they prefer to use their specialty, magic that affects a person's body rather than any direct damage spells that they may know. The fighting style of individual Fighting Mystics varies greatly, some use weapons while others fight unarmed, some specialise in one weapon or martial arts discipline seeking to become true masters of it, while others seek to learn multiple disciplines. When they are not engaged in combat Fighting Mystics are constantly training either to improve their bodies natural strength, endurance and agility or practicing their martial arts. Fighting Mystics can also use their mana to increase their bodies ability to heal by concentrating it in injured areas, this does however require concentration. Fighting Mystics can cast spells from their speciality, spells that affect the body such as strength or healing magic, at 150% of normal power but due to their focus on training in martial arts rather than magic, they cast all other magic at only 50% effectiveness and they can never cast spells which affect their opponents minds. Fighting Mystics do not get along with Mind Mages seeing them as weaklings who win through trickery rather than relying on their own strength. Feral Fighting Mystics are constantly traveling either to find new opponents to spar with or new masters to learn from.

_Fire Elementalist, evolved with a Fire Stone, Magic/Fire element._**  
Strong Vs:** Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Ground, Rock, Water  
**Barred from learning:** Ice, Plant, Water magic.

Fire Elementalists have red hair, and are very passionate, especially about Taming, also they often argue with their Tamer about the right course of action to take in a given situation. Fire Elementalists are rarely found outside of a Tamer's Harem since other Fire-types are easier to obtain and usually just as effective in performing other roles. They do not get along with Water Elementalists seeing them as being too submissive and they consider Earth Elementalists to be boring although they don't actively dislike them. Fire Elementalists often act as though their libido is high rather than average, seeking as much Taming as possible and they enjoy new experiences, a Fire Elementalist will be willing to try just about anything once. They prefer their food hot and Feral Fire Elementalists live near active volcanoes and hot springs.

_Ice Elementalist, evolved with an Ice Crystal, Magic/Ice element._**  
Strong Vs:** Dragon, Flying, Ground, Ice, Plant  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Fire, Rock, Steel  
**Barred from learning:** Fire, Plant magic.

Ice Elementalists have white hair, and never act without thinking through their actions. They dislike Thunder Elementalists seeing them as acting rashly by not thinking through their actions. Ice Elementalists are popular among tamers since they give all the benefits of having an Ice type in their harem without drawbacks such as low body temperature or inability to handle high temperatures. Ice Elementalists prefer their Tamings slow and enjoy it when their tamer take the time to "seduce" them. Ice Elementalists prefer cold food and feral Ice Elementalists live in arctic areas.

_Mind Mage, evolved with a Psi Crystal, Magic/Psychic element._**  
Strong Vs:** Fighting, Poison, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ghost  
**Barred from learning:** Any spell which affects the body.

Mind Mages have hair which is white at the roots darkening to black at the tips, this will remain the case even if she has just had a haircut. Mind Mages specialise in magic that affects the mind, and prefer to win battles using their intelligence and trickery to outsmart their opponent rather than outright violence. Because they focus on the mind, Mind Mages are some of the most intelligent Pokégirls around and as such are popular as assistants to researchers. However this focus on the mind means that Mind Mages have neglected the body and can't cast any spells which affect it, except healing spells which function at only 50% of their normal effectiveness. Mind Mages are hungry for knowledge and when not fighting will be studying, some focus on one particular area of study while others are generalists. Mind Mages do not get on with Fighting Mystics seeing them as barbarians who think with their fists. Feral Mind Mages are constantly travelling in search of new knowledge.

_Poison Elementalist, evolved with a Venom Stone, Magic/Poison element._**  
Strong Vs:** Bug, Fighting, Plant, Poison  
**Weak Vs:** Ground, Psychic  
**Barred from learning:** Earth, Plant magic.

Poison Elementalists have purple hair and a bitter attitude, and enjoy viewing things that others would consider ugly such as dying plants or destroyed buildings, especially if they're responsible for it. Obviously they enjoy destroying things from buildings to plants and those in legitimate occupation usually wind up in the demolition industry. Poison Elementalists are popular among thieves because their acidic spells are an ideal way of quietly dissolving locks, safes and other such obstacles without damaging the contents. Poison Elementalists do not get on with Druidesses due to their habit of growing beautiful plants. Feral Poison Elementalists live in areas of high pollution.

_Shadow Elementalist, evolved with a Dark Stone, Magic/Dark element._**  
Strong Vs**: Dark, Ghost, Psychic  
**Weak Vs**: Bug, Fighting  
**Special Weakness**: Vulnerable to attacks which create bright flashes  
**Barred from learning**: Any spell which creates light.

Shadow Elementalists have black hair and are sometimes mistaken for Goths. Shadow Elementalists enjoy poetry and can usually be found reading a book of it or even writing some whenever they have a free moment, they also enjoy philosophy. Shadow Elementalists usually act as though any other activities, and that any but the most urgent conversations, are a needless waste of their time. The only people that they are willing to make time for are poet sub-type Goths who they like exchanging poetry with and other Shadow Elementalists who they enjoy having philosophical discussions with, when they are not reading each other their poetry. Shadow Elementalists don't get on with Steel Alchemists Seeing them as too focused on physical matters and not enough on matters of the spirit. Shadow Elementalists are sometimes found working for criminals who use their spells to black out large areas and so cover their escape. Unlike other Elementalists, Shadow Elementalists are nocturnal and don't like to be active during the day, feral Shadow Elementalists usually have a cave or other dark place that they can use to hide from the sunlight. They are not harmed by sunlight, but their eyes are sensitive and any Shadow Elementalist will need to wear dark glasses should she be active during the day. This is a clue to their greatest weakness, any attack which creates a bright light will blind and disorientate a Shadow Elementalist for a few moments. This also means that a Shadow Elementalist can't cast any spells which create light, even if that light is a secondary effect such as the flash that accompanies a fireball or lightning bolt.

_Steel Alchemist, evolved with a Heavy Metal, Magic/Steel element._**  
Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground  
**Barred from learning:** Thunder, Water magic.

Steel Alchemists have grey hair with a metallic sheen. Steel Alchemists are capable of constructing devices that they call mechanicals, these mechanicals then fight for them in battle. In order to create a mechanical a Steel Alchemist must first forge all the parts and then assemble them inside a magic circle, they must then go through a day long ritual to activate it and bond it to their control. Once a mechanical has been activated it appears to be constructed of living metal since it can heal from damage although only at the same rate as the Steel Alchemist would, but it can benefit from healing magic and techniques just as the Steel Alchemist would. Initially a Steel Alchemist can only control one mechanical but as she levels up the number increases to a maximum of three. These mechanicals are roughly human in size but can be whatever shape the Steel Alchemist desires, some are humanoid while others might be shaped like a giant crab or a giant cat, although because of their weight no mechanical can fly or swim so ones shaped like fish or birds are unlikely. In combat mechanicals have strength x8 and toughness x6 and they can be fitted with weapons, initially a mechanical might have only a simple blade or a grasping claw but as the Steel Alchemists level increases she can add more weapons. Examples of weapons found on mechanicals include flamethrowers, net launchers, shuriken throwers, poison gas dispensers and shields. A Steel Alchemists can imbue her mechanical with spells which it can then cast so long as she has enough mana to power the spell, initially a mechanical can have only one spell imbued but as a Steel Alchemist levels up she can imbue more spells into a mechanical. The spells that a Steel Alchemist has imbued in a mechanical can be changed, but it takes one hour per spell that she wishes to change to do so. When she is not using them a Steel Alchemist stores her mechanicals in a pocket dimension, and this is also where she stores the toolkit which all Steel Alchemists seem to have from birth. Mechanicals are not without their weaknesses, first they share the same elemental strengths and weaknesses as the Steel Alchemist. Second the Steel Alchemist must concentrate to control them which means that she is virtually defenseless herself. Third any damage to her mechanicals is also inflicted on the Steel Alchemists spirit and it is a rare Steel Alchemist that can remain conscious if all her mechanicals are rendered non-functional. Finally, Steel Alchemists cast spells at 100% effectiveness only if they have imbued them in a mechanical, they can cast spells normally without using a mechanical but then the spell is at only 50% of its normal effectiveness. Some Steel Alchemists replace one or more of their limbs with mechanical prostheses, this is done either to replace a lost limb or deliberately to increase their combat power since these prostheses do not count against the number of mechanicals that a Steel Alchemist can control. However due to their small size they can only have one weapon and one spell stored in them. As might be expected Steel Alchemists are among the best metal workers and engineers in the world and many find themselves working in these fields. Steel Alchemists are very practical and they don't get on with Shadow Elementalists seeing them as being too interested in matters that have no practical bearing on life. Feral Steel Alchemists live near junkyards or other areas where they can find metal to construct their mechanicals.

_Thunder Elementalist, evolved with a Thunder Stone, Magic/Electric element._**  
Strong Vs:** Electric, Flying, Steel, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock  
**Barred from learning:** Earth, Water magic.

Thunder Elementalists have blonde hair and tend to act on instinct rather than think things through. They dislike Ice Elementalists seeing them as wasting their time thinking about problems rather than doing something to solve it. They are sometimes employed by people who may need an emergency source of electricity. Thunder Elementalists like their tamers to get on with it during taming rather than having them attempt a slow seduction. Feral Thunder Elementalists are the ones that people are most likely to encounter since they often live near power stations and lines, those in wilder areas live in places that have frequent thunderstorms.

_Water Elementalist, evolved with a Water Stone, Magic/Water element._**  
Strong Vs:** Fire, Rock, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Ice, Plant  
**Barred from learning**: Fire, Thunder magic.

Water Elementalists have sea green hair and are calm and usually content to go with the flow. They despise Fire Elementalists for their tendency to argue with their Tamer and it would take extreme circumstances for a Water Elementalist to argue with or disobey her Tamer. They tend to frown on how flighty and undependable Air Elementalists are, though they don't actively dislike them. They are often found working on farms, particularly in arid areas where their ability to conjure large quantities of water is much prized. Like most Water-types they enjoy being in the water during Taming, they are also slightly submissive and are particularly excited by a Pokégirl who can use the Vine Bondage attack. Feral Water Elementalists live near large bodies of water.

_**KUNIMITSU, the Vulpine Ninja Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Near Human, cases of Animorph (Vulpine)  
**Element**: Normal/Dark  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** omnivore, prefers human style food  
**Role:** spy, sex-pot  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Dark, Ghost, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Bug, Fighting, sex attacks  
**Attacks:** Scratch, Bite, Pummel, Leap, Tackle, Slash, Dark Blade Mark II, Smoke Screen, Vanish, Dart Toss (shuriken), Fox Fire  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Stealth, Enhanced Hearing (x3) and Enhnaced Olfactory Sense (x3)  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Kunoichi (Fox E-Medal), Ninjette (Fox E-Medal)

Kunimitsu is a special animorphic variation of the Kunoichi. When a Kunoichi is given a Fox E-Medal, a transformation comes over her. She becomes similar to a Kitsune, but with greater variation. A Kunimitsu's fur will be a creamy white, or a light blonde. They also have a tendency to wear clothing of their pre-evolved form, with tight cloth, and shawls around their muzzle. They find the tight clothing excellent for gaining high-speeds while running, AND they get a kick out of the feeling of tight clothing pressing against their bodies. It should be noted that while a Kunimitsu does not have the levels of stamina or endurance that Kitsunes and Vixxens are known for, (which some Tamers are thankful for, as some have trouble with over-affectionate Vixxens) a Kunimitsu is far more dexterous, and can slip into tight places that Kitsune usually can't. Some are known to even have slightly collapsible bone-structures, like a Titmouse, letting them get into places that are a tight squeeze.

There is also a special historical event behind the Kunimitsu that makes them slightly more revered than their pre-evolved form of Kunoichi. In 249 AS, a year after Mao's Rebellion had begun, the Edo League was endangered when a shadow group of a Kunoichi had threatened to overthrow the League in the name of Mao Shin Mao. One Kunoichi, however, stood in their way. While the shadow group was raiding a rich man's estate, the noble's Pokégirl, a Kunoichi, tried to pull her injured master to safety, hiding him in the basement, where she accidentally came into contact with a case of her master's E-Medal collection, specifically, a Fox E-medal. The change that overcame her seemed to have changed her perception on the situation, filling the Pokégirl with more bravado and courage. Using her skills and new techniques to actually over-take most of the rebellious Kunoichis, the one major Pokégirl anarchist group was taken down before they reached the main part of the Edo League on it's Eastern-most island. The Edo League flourished a lot more easily than other Leagues were able to during the timeframe because of that. As such, that one Kunimitsu was highly revered, and other Kunimitsu are given more respect when in the Edo League than the pre-evolved form of Kunoichi.

Fighting wise, a Kunimitsu tries to be sneaky, and hit hard from a distance, like other Kunoichi. However, when the situation calls for it, a Kunimitsu can change her tactics to more traditional hand-to-hand combat. Her technique of "Fox Fire" (a flame technique that vulpine Pokégirls in the Edo League can learn) seems to be her favorite move in its assortment of techniques to use for close-up combat.

During Taming, a Kunimitsu is quite different from what one would expect from a vulpine Pokégirl. Shy, quiet, and demure are all good ways to describe how the Pokégirl acts. The Kunimitsu will not beg her master for Taming if he does not want it. And during Taming sessions, a Kunimitsu is more passive, allowing her master to do with her as he would please. This leaves a Kunimitsu open to take in all sorts of pleasure. Unfortunately this can be used against her, as her threshold of pleasure seems diminished. In a sex battle, a Kunimitsu almost becomes almost as poor a choice as a Titmouse, because of a need to submit to pleasure.

_**(insert name here) HUNTER, the Lethal Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** as per base type  
**Element**: Base Type/Dark/Magic  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare (1 in 100,000 of a particular Pokégirl species is a Hunter)  
**Diet:** as per Base type plus all show carnivorous tendencies  
**Role:** Assassin  
**Libido**: as per base type  
**Strong Vs:** ?  
**Weak Vs:** ?  
**Attacks:** Dark Goggles, Dark Blade MKII, Dark Shield, Dark Bomb, Dark Mist, Imitate, Absorb, Energy Blade, Power bolt, Teleport, Cure, Night (except for self), Drain, Ingest*, plus as per base type  
**Enhancements:** Longevity, Enhanced Strength (x6), Enhanced Dexterity (x4), Endurance, Recovery, Enhanced vision (x4), Enhanced Olfactory ability (x4) plus any enhancements to the base type. Enhancements are in addition to base type enhancements, so an Amachop Hunter would have Enhanced Strength (x14)  
**Evolves:** As Base Type (All evolutions keep the Hunter template)  
**Evolves From:** As Base Type (All evolutions keep the Hunter template)

It is well documented that Sukebe was a genius and possibly a madman. Few consider the fact that he wasn't perfect. Sukebe, however, knew this fact quite well. He realized that sometimes his creations wouldn't be quite what he wanted and that this fact might not become obvious until after some time had passed. Therefore he created the Hunters to eliminate any unsatisfactory Pokégirls that might prove resistant to self-termination.

The Hunters were designed to hunt down and eliminate problematic Pokégirls, whether individuals or groups. They are tireless predators when seeking out their targets and relatively normal Pokégirls otherwise. Hunters can be from any species of Pokégirl that was specifically created by Sukebe.

The loss of Sukebe has left the Hunter types at loose ends. Each responded to this new condition in different ways. Some have kept hunting their previously assigned targets while other have stopped and gone on to seek other pursuits.

All Hunters, regardless of actual libido, are sexually aggressive and do not hesitate to communicate their status to their Tamer or to the members of his harem.

All Hunters eat meat. In fact, to use one of their most potent abilities, Ingest, they must feed off of a target. Once they do this, they gain the ability to shapechange themselves into their target for twenty four hours. This was developed to allow them to take out a member of a group and then assume its identity to infiltrate the rest of the group. They keep their own powers, however, as well as Type, Strengths and Weaknesses. If they ingest brain matter from their target, they gain its memories for the same interval. Note that Hunters with total recall keep the memories forever.

In a harem, Hunters will not necessarily reveal their extra abilities, and so even an approximate idea of the number of Hunters existent is impossible to determine.

They were never produced in large numbers and were deliberately given reduced rates of fertility. As all Hunters have longevity, and as of 300 AS, none have currently become Pokéwomen.

Hunters are ferocious mothers and refuse to be separated from their young. They will kill their Tamer or anyone else who tries to interfere with their offspring and flee with the young if necessary.

Hunters will try to seek out a Tamer before going feral and with their teleport ability have a very good chance of attaining this goal. Feral Hunters are much more sexually aggressive and will seek out a human male to regain their sanity. They will destroy anything that stands in their way of attaining Taming.

It is suspected that a feral Wildcat Hunter was responsible for the destruction of a series of harems in the northwest Indigo Plateau over a six month period. All of the attacks followed the same pattern: the harem was destroyed and then the Tamer was Tamed to death over a period of several days. In each of the cases, evidence indicated that the Tamer frequently accessed his or her Pokédex and other net capable items. It is suspected that the Wildcat Hunter had been hit with an extremely powerful Psychic attack and had become confused about its location and therefore was unable to successfully teleport.

Using a Pokédex on a Hunter will not reveal anything out of the ordinary.

The Hunter class was designed comparatively quickly and so all Hunters show a personality quirk. Personality quirks vary from individual to individual, and even parthenogenic litter mates do not have the same quirk unless the mother's personality was also included. Some examples of quirks include extreme superstition, various phobias, and various "locked in" speech patterns, such as using the royal we or the inability to use personal pronouns.

Existence of the Hunter is not commonly known and it is suspected that some Hunters are actively working to keep things that way.

_**DESTRUCTICUNT, The Heavy Assault Pokegirl**_

**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Steel/Fighting  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** Half-Again Human Average  
**Role:** Special Forces Soldier, Mercenary  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Steel, Rock, Ice, Dark, Poison  
**Weak Vs:** Fire, Ground, Electric  
**Attacks:** Micro Missiles, Destroyer Mode, Multi Frag Grenade, Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Suplex  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength x10; Enhanced Durability x10; Enhanced Reflexes x5; Firearms Training; Heavy Weapons Training; can summon and dismiss T5-V Battlesuit  
**Evolves:** N/A  
**Evolves From:** Soldicunt (Battle Stress)

Only one way to describe the Destructicunt: 'Walking Tank with Autofire Missiles'.

When you push a Soldicunt to their limit in battle, it will come back to bite you in the ass as they transform into the Destructicunt, gaining a foot and a half in height, a cup to two cups in breasts size, a large buildup of muscles, and finally gains the ability to summon the T5-V Battlesuit.

The Battlesuit is a wonder unto itself that no Destructicunt has allowed any scientist or Researcher to study-they are extremely protective of the armor, and their protectiveness is well understood. When the armor is fully active, it strengthens the user to an enormous degree, allowing them to carry extremely heavy loads and weapons. Add in her Micro Missiles, that automatically lock onto her enemies and fire automatically, and you have a one 'girl army.

The ULC Marines have a standing offer to any Tamer with a Destructicunt to join their forces, which includes a sizable paycheck and a lot of perks and benefits, leading to a slight surge of recruitments when the offer first came out.

Much like before, the Taming habits of the Destructicunt are fairly mild and average, with them liking a slow and drawn-out Taming session that will often involve the entire harem as they all bring each other up to an orgasm.

Thus far, it is considered impossible to threshold into a Destructicunt.

_**RANNOCH, The Quarian Pokegirl**_

**Type:** Near Human (Quarian)**  
Element:** Electric**  
Frequency:** Extremely Rare**  
Diet:** Electricity**  
Role:** Master Computer Hacker**  
Libido:** Variable**  
Strong Vs:** Water, Flying, Varies**  
Weak Vs: **Ground, varies**  
Attacks: **Junk Data, Virus, Trojan Horse, Quick Hack, Data Purge, Thundershock, Thunder Wave, Upload, Download**  
Enhancements:** Enhanced Hacking speed (x25), Enhanced Intelligence (x12)**  
Evolves:** None Known**  
Evolves From:** Video Girl Upgrade (Contact with Quarian Computers or Quarian-Designed Software)

The Video Girl Upgrade is surprisingly versatile, capable of accepting software upgrades from anyone, even a member of the Council Races. However, if she ever receives an update designed by a Quarian, or uploads herself into a Quarian Computer, thereby coming into contact with its software, she undergoes an evolution into a new Pokegirl, named after the Quarian's homeworld of Rannoch.

No matter what her appearance as a Video Girl Upgrade, a Rannoch will always change to appear similar to a Quarian. Their appearance is as varied as that of normal Quarian Females, but they always look like a Quarian Female would.

The Rannoch's computer abilities are much greater than those in her Video Girl Upgrade form, though she gains a specialty in computer hacking. She can bypass firewalls like they aren't even there, and can make a computer system do whatever she wants it to.

When evolving, the Lifedisk that contained the Pokegirl changes as well, the Pokegirl using her new Quarian-based knowledge to shape it into a fully functional Omni-tool, which also serves as a terminal for her to upload herself into other computers.

The biggest change to the Rannoch Pokegirl when she evolves from her Video Girl Upgrade form, however, is that she can be Tamed by Quarians, as well as Humans. It is theorized that this is due to her having at least a partial origin with Quarian software

Rannochs are often found in Military service, though there are a few that have found a home in the Quarian Migrant Fleet However, most Quarians still hold a slight distrust of them due to their AI nature, the only ones who accept them being the ones who can see past their nature to see their true worth and value.

Because they are digital, and therefore cannot get pregnant, there is no chance of them coming about through Threshold.


End file.
